


Matched

by Aeiouna



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for fan_flashworks Challenge 25: Borrowed Title.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Matched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks Challenge 25: Borrowed Title.

Perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect everything. Perfect the way my head fits in the crook of her neck. The way her blonde locks lay on top of my red ones as she lays on top of me. She's meant to lay right here, just like this. And I'm meant to lay beside her. Two souls slowly becoming one. It was fate that brought us together. There was more to our meeting, than magic and pixies and teaching me to come into my own. We were made for each other, I believe it. A match made in heaven, as they say.


End file.
